Magma Elemental Skill Tree
Another Elementalist class Magma Resistance! - Requires N/A - 3 points to master # Resistant to your own magma. # Resistant to weaker magma/lava manipulation # Resistant to all magma/lava manipulation Summon Magma! - Requires: Magma Resistance! 1 - 10 points to master. Magma will always be attached to you. # Create small blobs of magma on your fingertips. # Create a tennis ball-sized blob of magma. # You can create a basketball-sized blob of magma. # You can supercharge it to be three times larger than it was. # You can now create enough magma to cover your whole body. # It takes half the time it usually takes to summon magma. # You can create enough to completely smother a common car in magma. # You're now strong enough to cover a single-decker bus in magma. # You can create a massive amount of magma, enough to completely engulf a double-decker bus! # The power of Summon Magma! has increased to the level where you can instantly create any amount of magma from your previous levels and keep it growing to the point of being able to cover multiple building. Vapourize! - Requires Summon Magma! 1 - 5 points to master. # You can vapourize your own magma. # You can vapourize very small amounts of magma. # You can vapourize medium-sized amounts of magma. # You can vapourize large amounts of magma. # You can vapourize enough magma to fill a small building with minimal effort. Boil! - Requires Summon Magma! 1 - 6 points to master. # You can heat up your magma to a level where it's uncomfortable to be around, and it burns to the touch. # You can heat up your magma to be able to cause minor burns. # Your magma is strong enough to cause nasty scars, and leave somebody with fourth-degree burns. # Your magma goes from orange to red in colour and can melt through bone on contact. # Your magma can melt steel like butter, nevermind people! # Your magma is essentially the same tier as hellfire, as it destroys anything it touches. Magma Blast! - Requires Summon Magma! 2 - 3 points to master. Size and heat depend on levels of Summon Magma! and Boil! # You can fire a shotgun blast of magma, it can only go about two meters before losing its speed and it's easy to dodge, this attack takes about four seconds to charge. # The blast now takes less time to charge and can shoot about five meters, but it's still easy to dodge. # The blast is fairly okay in terms of accuracy and distance, takes a quarter of the time it took to charge at level two. Magma Geyser! - Requires Summon Magma! 6 - 1 point to master. Size and heat depend on levels of Summon Magma! and Boil! # Summon a geyser of magma from the ground. Magma Stream! - Requires Magma Blast! 2 - 2 points to master. # Fire a stream of magma that doesn't go that far, and you can't re-aim it without cutting the beam off. # The stream now goes decently far and is more akin to a horizontal geyser of magma, and will fire up to five meters. It can be re-aimed without being cut off. Lava Wave! - Requires Summon Magma! 9 - 1 point to master. # Summon a wave of magma that incinerates anything in its path. Wall of Magma! - Requires Summon Magma! 5 - 2 points to master. # Create a wall of magma about two meters in width, and it's only a tiny bit taller than you. # The wall is now five meters in width and is double your height. Magma Body! - Requires Summon Magma! 5 # Become magma, and get a weakness to water elemental attacks as a trade-in for immunity to fire and magma attacks as well as a boost to attack and a complete invulnerability to melee attacks.